Videnti Est Electi
by Pigwidgeonit
Summary: Evelyn Guinevere Prophet is, as far as she knows, an orphan. She was left with a note, "Videnti Est Electi." She learns this year just exactly what that means and that maybe she is somebody special after all.
1. Prologue

Videnti Est Electi

Prologue

Name: Evelin Guinevere Prophet

Hair: copper

Eyes: Hazel  
>Height: 5' 4" (1.6256 meters)<p>

Age: 15

Weight: 115 lbs kilograms

Mother and father: Gwendolyn and Adam Prophet

Siblings: Unknown

Current Status:

Fifth year at Hogwarts,

Gryffindor House,

When not at school, Evelin lives with Aunt Vi and Uncle Bert.

Her parents left her with her aunt and uncle when she was four years old. She vaguely remembers her parents.

Her aunt and uncle are muggles and so was her father.

Her mother was a full blooded witch of whom her husband accepted wholly.

Not much is known of their disappearance, all except the note that was left attatched to Evelin's lapel on her jacket; Est Electi Videnti. A phrase which has been cursed to never allow anyone to translate it. Every computer search, every translation spell, every linguist's attempts have backfired. Computers have exploded, and memories have been erased.

Any questions please message me. :)


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Pilot

Evelyn Guinevere Prophet lived in a quiet neighborhood in York within the Yorkshire and the Humber region of Great Britain with her father's brother, Uncle Bert Prophet, and his wife, Aunt Vi. They are muggles but a few of their kids are magical miracles.

They have four of their own little children running about. The oldest is a boy called Thackery and he is a year older than Evelyn and in his sixth year at Hogwarts. The second oldest is Missy-Mae and she is in her third year at Hogwarts. The second youngest is Malina who is nine and has not yet started attending Hogwarts…or displaying signs of magical properties. The very youngest was the almighty Peter Ambrose Prophet who was three years old but demanded his opinions be heard every time he had one.

All of the Prophet's had luscious locks of golden shimmering hair. All except Evelyn, who had copper hair like her mother's. Or so she's told.

The sky was illuminated with every colour of the spectrum as the sun lazily lowered itself over the horizon. This filled the kitchen windows with lovely pink light as Aunt Vi, Evelyn, and Thackery happily prepared dinner.

"Excited for school tomorrow, kids?" Aunt Vi asked while she pulled a dashing meatloaf out of the oven.

"It's jus' school mum." Replied Thackery, nonchalantly as he focused on peeling his last potato, to which his mother just rolled her eyes.

"I'm ecstatic! But I'll miss everyone so much!" Evelyn whipped around with an exasperated expression. "I was supposed to teach Malina how to bake lemon cake from scratch! I'd totally forgotten!" Evelyn exclaimed. She threw down the knife and carrot she was holding and ran for the stationary beside the kitchen table.

"….What are you doing?" Thackery asked cautiously.

"I'm writing a ransom note, what do you think I'm doing! It's the recipe for Mal." She said impatiently. She paused for a moment and then looked up at Thackery will a guilty face. "I'm sorry Thackery, I shouldn't have shouted." To which Thackery replied with a ridiculing grin, an eyebrow lift, and,

"It's alright Evelyn…No harm done." Evelyn beamed at this and finished writing her recipe and left the room to place it somewhere Malina might find it.

All was quiet for a moment. Until,

"!" A high-pitched scream was heard with a magnificent crescendo as Evelyn sprinted down the hall and back toward the Kitchen. Thackery and Aunt Vi soon discovered that she was being chased by Peter who was being chased by Malina who was being scoffed at by Missy-Mae. Peter was holding a cockroach the size of a hamster. The mayhem (which included Evelyn and Peter circling each other round the dinner table) was soon interrupted by Uncle Bert who had come home from work just in time for dinner. His presence caused an immediate silence and needless to say the melee ceased at once.

The Prophet's had a wonderful family meal before the kids were shipped off to learn the ways of magic. While Uncle Bert was telling jokes about his co-workers, and Aunt Vi was fussing over Peter putting potatoes in his hair, while Thackery, Missy-Mae, and Malina were listening intently to Uncle Bert with amused grins, Evelyn Guinevere Prophet was looking around the table, at her loving family, and taking a mental picture to keep with her abroad at Hogwarts.

She didn't know, at this very moment, how very much this mental picture would mean, how impertinently important it would be to her. This mental picture would serve as her last normal memory before her life changed forever. So there she sat, fork in hand, adoring her family, feeling ever-so thankful. Although she didn't have her own parents to enjoy moments like these with, she was so grateful she had her Uncle's family. She had somewhere to belong and she will never forget how she felt at this very moment.


End file.
